


Together.

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amalgamation - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Isolation, bc this is basically it, but with shimada bros, do you guys know what bromalgamate is, i hate my ideas so kill me pls, ok so, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: Hanzo and Genji realize that sharing one mind maybe isn't so bad after all.





	

Most of the transition was a blur of pain and hugging and trying to pull away from one another.

 

Both Shimada brothers hadn't known that it would be this painful, but as their bodies connected and molded together in a glob of glowing green and flesh colored goop they soon realized that they were in for a lot of pain. But instead of crying outwards, they were strangely silent. Hanzo was the one who would occasionally let out a few gasps or the rare squeeze, but other than that the process was silent, slow, and brutal. It was so much pain, in fact, that they could barely remember how they were in this mess in the first place. Later when they had processed what had happened, they would both recall the younger brother having a huge issue in his cyborg body, and Mercy had tried to help. But, Mercy had messed up with her procedure- and that was the reason why they had molded together. But that would be later. Now, they were still two coming to create one, and that was a grueling task.

 

But soon enough the pain had started to dull, and the fused brothers had to come to terms with not the physical pain, but the mental scars of having two minds merge into one. Now not being able to hold in anymore noise, the fist few moments were filled with gurgled, loud and muddled noises due to melted lungs that they were still trying to learn how to use. Their mind was filled with each others rambled, terrified thoughts- Genji trying to keep himself calm while Hanzo worried about how McCree would think of him, or how horrible he was, or asking if Genji was okay, or-

 

Genji reminded him to calm. Hanzo did, albeit slowly.

 

Now was the mannerisms of trying to move. Their bottom half was now an expanse of goop, almost like a warm puddle with a slime like texture. Four arms twitched and jutted from their sides, and the both worked together to learn how to move the four actually identifiable limbs correctly. They taught themselves how to use actual words (only small words as of now. They weren't going to start jabbering full on tentacles they day they molded.) with their lungs, and even though their thoughts were not private, the two brothers sorted out their rocky relationship in the past the best they could as of now, and used the mind they shared to speak properly. Pain still ached over the body that they both inhabited, but it was now going towards a dull throb and not full on agony; and small conversation and being close was something that the two used to make the pain go away quicker. Conversation about things that only they wanted to talk about in private. Things like family, or wealth or Overwatch in general. But after a while the mental chat grew to a close, and yet again it was silent. Silent enough to have them both be concerned. Concerned enough for one side of them speak actual words out loud.

 

The shorter of the melted creature shook, and with a heave Hanzo let out a muddled word. **"S-S-Soooorrrrrry....."** it was muddled and sounded more like gurgles than actual words, but Genji knew exactly what he was trying to say, and the context of why he was saying it. The taller of the amalgamate would wait for a long while- thinking. Bringing his hand over, he could clasp his goopy hand in his brother's, so that they were holding hands. Hanzo looked up, melted face unable to make much of an expression, but he could tell that he was pretty emotional at this moment.

 

**"Brother..."**

 

They both squished in a tight embrace, letting themselves lower into a puddle like state. All that mattered was them at the moment. Not Mercy, not McCree, not their amalgamation. Only them, so that they could embrace and forget about everything else. They didn't care about meeting everyone else just yet. Not yet. Not for a while.

 

Just the two of them first. At least for a while. 


End file.
